The Legend of the Spark: The Spark's Beginning
by The Roaming Raven
Summary: A time of darkness, An old legend and prophecy, A spark in a world of darkness, The saviour and his companion. Two dragons must end a time of darkness and bring back a time of light. They face a mighty foe with power beyond imagination. Will they suceed?
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my story. This is just the prologue. The rest of the story is being written and should be put up soon. I hope that this will not end up like my other stories... Unfinished and On Haiutis. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro Franchise, but I do own my OC's.**

**The Legend Of The Spark: The Sparks Beginning**

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

"Legends abound of the Prophecy of the Spark. The Legends foretell of a dark time, a time of destruction and evil. They also foretell of a Saviour, a 'Spark' in a world full of Darkness, a dragon with a heart of gold, scales of black, and horns of white. A being so powerful, that the forces of Darkness trembled beneath its claws. It tells us that this Saviour would end the time of destruction and bring back the piece that we know today. But, The legends also foretell of a companion to this saviour. A dragoness with scales of red and eyes of the deepest purple, a companion that would help the Saviour through his struggles, and be there when he needs it most. Lastly, The legends tell us that the Saviour will be faced with a challenge unlike any this world has seen before. Worse than the Dark Master Malefor, this dragon would try its best to destroy the Saviour and his companion. At its disposal would be powerful magic, rivaling the powers of a Purple Dragon, dark creatures, and a cult of followers with access to strange magics and other powers. Other than this, the legends do not tell us anything else about this hero, his companion, and the dark force they would have to face. All this may come to pass soon, or in decades, maybe even hundreds of years. We may never know."

_-The words of The Chronicler; Ignitus, in the times after the defeat of the Dark Master Malefor and the disappearance of Spyro and Cynder._


	2. Chapter 1: The Way to Verona

**The Legend of the Spark: The Spark's Beginning**

**Chapter One: A Spark In The Dark**

'_Darkness, pain, anger, arrogance. These emotions are dangerous, so dangerous, in fact, that they can take a perfectly good dragon and reshape it to become as evil as the emotions and thoughts that plague it. Watch out for these emotions, young one, and you will be able to win any fight, beat any challenge, and defeat even the most dangerous of opponents._'

This memory surfaced in the black expanse that was the mind of a young dragon. He did not remember exactly where it came from, but he did know he heard it when he was very young, from another dragon he did not remember.

The dragon was medium-sized, still young, with completely black scales and a lighter black underbelly. His eyes were golden and seemed to sparkle with unseen light. He had four horns, all of them completely white. Two long ones sat above his ear holes, the other two smaller ones framed the bottom of his head, towards the back. He had a white ridge going from the middle of his head, down through the horns on top, and down his neck to the middle.

The dragon stood in the middle of a forest. The trees of the forest were close together, the leaves blocking out most of the sunlight.

He had been sleeping just a few moments before, and had awoken when he heard the voice inside his head. It was a dream that he had been having for weeks now. It had woken him up many times before then, but he was fine with it. It was like an alarm to remind him to get up.

And so, the dragon stretched, moving his front paws down slowly as he slunk down low in front, keeping his back up. Then he let out a big, long yawn before standing back up and looking around.

The dark trees stretched off into the distance to the right, left, and back, but they started to thin to his front. He chose his course, and began walking forwards, towards the end of the forest and the beginning of the farmland.

A few minutes later, the dragon made it out of the forest and into the mid-morning sunlight.

The farms began right after the forest ended, separated only by a rickety old brown fence. The dragon jumped over it easily, and landed on the other side with a soft thud.

The small farm families began to stir in their small greystone homes. The current times had not been good to the small farming community, in both crop size and home life. They were now forced to work harder and longer to feed themselves, and their once great numbers were dwindling, along with the land they farmed.

But for this dragon, life was just a bit worse. He was kind of a wanderer, going from place to place, doing whatever jobs he could. The only place he could really call home was the city of Verona. In fact, the farm land he was currently in, was the outskirts of Verona City, the third largest city in the land.

His home in the city was unnecessarily large, and he really wouldn't be able to afford it if it weren't for his friend, who owned one of the large mansions in the city. Why he wasn't allowed to stay there, he did not know.

Anyways, the dragon began walking through the farm, making sure not to step on or mess with the plants growing there.

Once he was out of the main farmland, he continued on until he reached a well-worn dirt road going through the rest of the farmland, all the way up to the outer walls of the great city of Verona.

And so, the dragon began his journey to get to his city.


End file.
